My Cure and my Poison
by Dazela
Summary: Dragonborn, Siila, joins the companions unaware of the men whose life she will change. Dragonborn/Farkas and Vilkas. I've got a good idea in my head, just wanted to get it into writing. more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vilkas eyed the wood elf that stood before him and Kodlak. Her physique was nothing special. In fact, she was rather petite. Common fur armor adorned her body while a forsworn sword rested at her hip. 'At least she has done some fighting', he figured. His eyes traveled upward to her face. Each feature was defined and sharp, while giving off an essence of beauty many woman of the town would envy, if not for the exotic layout of her wood elf blood. She was tan, like most wood elves. Brown hair tumbled just below her shoulders, while a braid extended from the parting on her left side. Her lips were full and glowed a soft pink. A small upturned nose ended in a fine point. Thin sculpted eyebrows framed her round, fiery orange eyes which returned his stare. Her appearance, Vilkas found, was quite enchanting and not at all displeasing as he saw most other wood elves. She stepped closer. The aroma of strawberries drifted through the air. Vilkas smiled at the image of the wood elf frolicking through patches of wild strawberries. The woman shifted under the weight of his intense stare. She turned to face Kodlak.

"I would like to join the Companions." Her voice was bubbly and Vilkas could hear the excitement that swelled in her stomach.

"Hmm. Of course. Let me have a look at you. " Koldlak began, as he inspected her. "Yes a certain strength and spirit. And what is your name?"

"You may call me Siila, sir" She said with a bow of her head and a tug upward at the corner of her mouth. Her politeness was quite refreshing in these dark days, but already she came off as naïve and ignorant.

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting her, are you?" Vilkas turned to face Kodlak. This was not the best time for accepting new members into the midst of the companions. A bit of annoyance stirred in the pit of Vilkas' stomach. Siila glanced eagerly from Vilkas back to Kodlak.

"I am nobody's master. And last I checked, there were empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with fire in their hearts" Koldlak returned the smile the now formed on Siilas face.

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the best time? I've never even heard of this outsider." The woman shifted her weight from one foot to another, irritated by the tone of his voice.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart."

"And their arm" Vilkas scoffed, looking the scrawny elf up and down once more.

"Of course. How are you in battle, girl." Kodlak asked earnestly.

"I can handle myself." Siila replied, throwing her head to the right and smiling with satisfaction.

"That may be so. This is Vilkas he will test your arm." Kodlak nodded to VIlkas, as he began to rise from his chair. "Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do."

"Aye" Vilkas replied and with a shrug of his shoulders, he led her out into the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You've got a fair arm," Vilkas exhaled, in between huffs of breath. "For a wood elf."

"Ho, ho." Silla narrowed her eyes at his patronizing compliment. "And you're not that bad looking, for a Nord." She smirked, returning her sword back to its place at her side. Vilkas narrowed his eyes at the snide remark.

"Next time won't be so easy. " A small smile spread across his face. "You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. You do what we tell you. Here's my sword." Siila accepted the sword with a frown. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips at the Nord that stood before her.

"And what do you suggest I do with this." She eyed the sword through droopy lids.

"Go take it up to Eorlund and have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are." There was no use in being easy on the newcomer. She would need to get some things through her head sooner or later.

"Aye, Master." Siila mocked in return as she walked up the path around Jorrvaskr.

* * *

><p>"This looks… cozy." Siila's eyes explored the dim room of the bedroom quarters. She sauntered over to an unoccupied bed and collapsed onto the straw bedding, releasing a quiet sigh.<p>

"Everything is ok?" Farkas inferred, staring at the wood elf from the doorway his burly figure stood in. " I realize it doesn't offer the biggest space but Tilma keeps the place clean. She always has." Siila gazed up at him from her resting place. She sat up and crossed her legs, leaning her weight against the arms she extended behind her back.

"Of course! This place is…" Her faraway eyes stared through the ceiling and walls, searching for the right words. "Well, it's just everything I need." Her eyes met with his once more. They expressed an effusive curiosity which he couldn't quite understand. The bedroom in which she sat in was familiar to him. It offered rest and comfort, but not the magical aura which the young woman seemed to find lurking in the corners.

"Alright then, so here you are. It looks like the others are eager to meet you." Farkas said, anxious to break the silence that made him so uncomfortable.

"Thank you Farkas. Perhaps someday we shall become more closely acquainted" Siila said with a small smile, before Farkas turned around retreating to his own quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to all the readers of this story! It's only my first but you guys inspire me to keep writing. Any comments, questions, recommendations, or constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! I hope the writing is enjoyable!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Silla pushed her body against the thick wooden doors of the old mead hall. The dim lighting from the fire pit embraced her welcomingly. She removed the boots she dragged along the stone floor, heavy from the clumps of mud that hung to the bottom. Placing the boots at the corner of the door, Siila stepped further into Jorrvaskr, allowing the scent of honey mead to envelop her. She took a seat at one of the small round tables, basking in the gloomy light shining through the windows. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift off into light sleep. Footsteps thundered up the steps from the lower halls of Jorrvaskr.

"You smell different." Vilkas sneered at his brother walking next to him.

"Different isn't bad every once in a while." Farkas replied, turning his head away from his inquisitive twin.

"You smell like wolf," Vilkas inhaled the scent of his brother once more. ",Like beast and human blood."

"I am sorry brother," Farkas stated, staring into his brother's eyes. He lowered his head, submissive to Vilkas' gaze of disappointment. "Soverngarde or not, we haven't found another option yet."

"If we wish to journey to Soverngarde, we must extend our patience further." Vilkas assured his brother. He felt responsible for the future of Farkas. "Dear brother, we must restrain…" Vilkas paused. He looked at Farkas whose attention had altered directions. Vilkas stepped in to share Farkas' view. He shook his head at the new perspective.

"I'm only human, Vilkas" Farkas exclaimed without tearing his eyes from the Bosmer that sat in the corner.

"You're an oaf." Vilkas nudged his brother, mockingly. He saw the way Farkas eyed the woman. She was kind to him, something he wasn't used to very much. "You might want to consider preparing for your hunt with Aela. You know she doesn't like to be kept waiting"

"Until I return, brother." Farkas replied before he made for the back exit of the building. Vilkas approached the table at which Siila sat. He sauntered in front of the window, blocking the light from Siila's face. The woman winced and slowly her eyes flickered open to meet the man in front of her.

"Good evening bosmer." He greeted the newblood, a sly smile on his face as he sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Nord." Siila replied circling her shoulders while awakening from her brief nap. She slouched back into her chair and stared at him through drowsy eyes. "Have you come to bestow your soiled clothing upon me?" She smiled at him, crossing her arms and resting them on her stomach. Vilkas replied with a roll of his eyes as he leaned himself against the back of the chair. Silence overtook both of them. The rain lapped at the ground, each drop hitting the newly formed puddles, adding note after note to a somber orchestra. The fire crackled, as did the growing anxiety in Siila's stomach. She tapped her fingers on the wooden table while maintaining eye contact with the man staring back at her. He truly wasn't that bad looking, but the smug grin on his face made her feel uneasy and self-conscious. She shifted in her chair a bit. "Did you want something Vilkas? Or must I continue to be harassed by this scowl on your face?" She leaned forward, straightening her back. Vilkas shrugged.

"It was never my wish to deprive you of your duties, whatever they may be." He replied with a spurious smile. Siila pouted. Whether she was new or not, she did not enjoy the feeling he imposed upon her. She heard how he talked with his fellow companions. He had strength in his voiced. Many looked up to him for advice and mentoring. Siila wished he would grace her with such a welcome, but perhaps, she thought, it must be earned.

"My dear Vilkas, surely, you would not deny a young maiden an honest smile?" Vilkas slouched further into his chair. He gazed into her fiery eyes. Siila couldn't help but feel her stomach bristle at his intensified glare. She stood up from her chair, eager to break the tension building between them. Vilkas remained seated, his eyes wandering the new view that appeared before him. The wood elf was dressed in casual attire that fit tightly around her, revealing the feminine form which hid beneath her armor. She hardly looked the part of a warrior, although he could vouch for her strength. Her clothing hugged the curve of her breasts while exposing only a slight bit of cleavage. His primal instincts tingled in his stomach, taking in every inch of bare skin. She certainly had enticing qualities.

"Perhaps another time, when I feel there is more reason for such joyous behavior." He met her eyes again in attempt to shake the thoughts forming in his mind.

"No matter," She shot back with, a tilt of her head. ", I guarantee one day you will eat those words." She turned her back to him, proceeding towards the lower halls of Jorrvaskr, but with the sway of her hips and the vivid fantasies dancing in his head, he could already feel the words slipping down his throat.

* * *

><p>The air was cooler than she was used to, but Siila figured it would just be something she will adjust to. The air was crisp and held the faint aroma of the early morning's mist. She leaned against the wooden pillar of the overhang in the yard of Jorrvaskr. Skjor and Aela stood together near the training mannequins. Whatever they were chatting about was out of earshot. Siila didn't dare intrude on their conversation. Although Aela seemed to welcome her, she felt intimidated by the history she shared with the Companions. Siila held the pillar until Skjor came up the stone steps by himself.<p>

"There you are" He nodded towards the elf.

"Good morning Skjor. You wanted to see me?"

"I did. Your time, it seems, has come" He replied, offering a small smile. Silla felt the praise in these words, even without knowing their meaning. She pressed him for the reasoning behind it.

"What do you mean?"

"Last week , a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad. He seemed a fool to me, but if he's right, the honor of the companion s demands we seek it out."

"I would be honored to retrieve it:" Siila exclaimed. At last, she would get to prove her worth.

"There's a fine line between respect and boot-licking, new blood, but I like your spirit. We've decided this will be your trial. Do well, and you will be counted among the companions. Farkas will be your shield sibling whelp. He'll answer any further questions you may have. Try not to disappoint or to get him killed" She nodded towards Skjor as he took his leave.

Siila found Farkas nestled in a chair with a bottle of mead in his hands. She approached him with a wide grin on her face.

"You're going to be my shield-brother." She indicated. Her blood bubbled with excitement.

"So I'm told. Let's see if you impress."

"I can assure you I won't disappoint. Have you readied yourself?" Farkas sensed her eagerness. He found it to be a bit effusive in manner, but he was anxious to get out as well.

"Yes, and you?" He questioned, focusing his attention onto her every word.

"As well." She gestured for them to continue towards the door. "Then we shall begin our journey." He nodded in agreement and the two carried on to the exit of Jorrvaskr.

* * *

><p>"Do you have an idea of we are going?" The bosmer asked, as she scoured the dim room of the burial caverns.<p>

"Nay lass. I was hoping you could find that" Farkas chuckled. Siila returned a smile and continued her search. She noted a lever, which came into her peripheral vision. She hurried over to the empty cell in which the lever was built in. The gears were old and slightly rusty from the moist air that collected in the cavern.

"Alright. This looks like it should do the trick." She gave it a tough pull, only to find the gate of her cell closing down. With a thunderous clap, she found herself starring at Farkas from in between the metal bars. "Farkas?" She pleaded with a meek cry.

"See what you've done Siila?" He shook his head, although she could see the beaming grin he held on his face. "No worries. I'll find the realease." Siila stood in the alcove holding onto the bars of the gate, bouncing impatiently as Farkas began his search for the escape. He had only gone a few steps before the sound of his sword scraping against its sheath had drawn her attention to the center of the room.

"We knew you'd be coming." An unfamiliar voice taunted. Siila desperately pushed against the metal gate, searching for the source of the call. "Your mistake companion." Siila's jaw dropped. There were seven visible men and she could hear the footsteps of more approaching, and only one Farkas. She had abandoned him!

"Which one is that?" One of the unknown infiltrators asks.

"It doesn't matter. He wears that armor, so he dies!" Another shouted.

"Farkas!" Siila hysterically roared. She kicked and clawed at the old metal gate, but her attempts were all in vain for it didn't so much as budge an inch.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story!" The men moved in closer, weapons prepared for a fight.

"None of you will be alive to tell it." Farkas vowed before his body began twisting and bending into a new form.

All Silla could do was stare up at the beast Farkas had transformed into. Her awe overtook her fear and replaced it with an overwhelming confusion. The bodies lay bloodied and lifeless on the cold floor in a matter of seconds. Farkas strided through the now open gate while Siila's eyes followed him every step of the way. The click of the metal in front of her was followed by the rising gate. She sped out, with bewildered eyes, in search of her shield-brother. Bodies littered the narrow hall. Siila slowed her pace to examine the deep slashes beast claws had made seconds ago. What lasted only about a minute was so difficult to fit into her mind. She replayed the events over in her head while staring at the floor. Hard steel armor crashed into her head, knocking her off balance. Siila gasped and hopped backwards, trying to catch herself from falling. Firm hands grasped her shoulders, bringing her to center.

"I hope I didn't scare ya." Farkas searched through Siila's eyes, looking for an emotion he could read. She could hear the chuckle he tried to conceal under his breath. She straightened herself to meet his eyes. She furrowed her brow and drew in sharp breaths.

"Scare me? I'm danger in the flesh." She offered a quivering smile to Farkas, who let out a hearty laugh. The two continued deeper into the cavern as Farkas explained, to the best of his abilities, the history of lycanthropy in the companions. Siila made a mental note to do some research on her own time, but for now, they had a mission to finish.

* * *

><p>It was well into the early morning by the time the two emerged from the cavern. The wind had picked up to a startling degree and dense fog had overcast the sky. Sunlight was at least a good two hours away.<p>

"You look a bit shaken up, Siila. I don't mind resting for a while." The burly nord stated, looking down on the beaten elf.

"You're sweet on me Farkas." Silla giggled before planting herself on the ground.

"I can start a fire. It doesn't take that long." The Nord had already begun venturing out a little ways gathering sticks of wood.

"Thank you Farkas, but I don't think that will be necessary. It's only a little rest."

"There is really no point in trying to get to Whiterun before sunrise. It would be safer to travel by daylight anyway." Siila nodded and laid her back on the earth. If Farkas wished to camp out for a few hours, there was no reason to stop him. In a matter of minutes, the smell of smoke hung in the air. Siila sat up to find Farkas next to her, warming his hands in front of the glowing fire. The dancing flames expelled comfort and warmth to the warriors as they sat in silence. Siila turned her head to the neighboring nord.

"I thought I had let you get yourself killed today." She inched closer to him. Farkas turned to face her. He was taken aback by her choice of bringing the previous events up again, but he was truly shocked by the sincerity in her voice.. Siila placed her slender hand on his shoulder. He peeled his eyes away from hers feeling his cheeks get rather warm, and not from the warmth of the fire

"I'm sorry Farkas" She placed her other hand on his cheek and gently guided it to face her. "I promise you it won't happen again." She saw his flushed face and smiled, allowing her hands to return to the moistened ground.

"I'm still in one piece." He stammered, turning his attention back to the fire. He occupied himself by pushing the sticks of wood around with a long twig, hoping to draw his focus anywhere but the awkwardness of his tingling stomach. Siila leaned into her arms and smiled, watching him through the corner of her eyes.


End file.
